Clementine's Betrayal
by Aspect of Unoriginal Thought
Summary: What if Clementine decided to join Carver? How would she change under his guidance? Who would she hurt during this transition? Most importantly, what does William Carver have in store for her? Disclaimer: I don't own Tell-Tale's, 'The Walking Dead' nor any of their characters. Strong language, violence, and gore.
1. The Talk

Clementine made her way up the stairs to Carver's office, not looking forward to seeing him; especially after all he has done. Rebecca rushed out of his office, covering her face and sobbing.

"Rebecca." Clementine spoke out of concern.

The pregnant woman merely made her way down the stairs, ignoring the young girl.

"She's a strong woman, surrounded by weak men. I ain't lettin' my kid get raised around that." Carver told her, arms crossed and brows narrowed. "Get in here." He ordered.

She hung her head and made her way inside his office and towards the blue chair in front of Carver's large wooden desk.

"You make sure you tell me the truth when you're sittin' where you are... and you won't end up over in that chair." He told her as she sat down. Turning his gaze towards a bloody office chair in the corner of the room.

Clementine eyed it fearfully.

"You might not believe this after what happened earlier, but... I liked Reggie. He was a funny guy. He kept things light. You need folks like that... it's easy to let depression sink in during times like this. But he was weak. And I don't mean because he was maimed, that wasn't his problem. He was weak of will." The immoral man sat down and glared at the girl as he spoke, as if concentrating. "And weak of character. And we can't have that around here... not anymore... not with what we got at stake."

"He didn't deserve that... even if he messed up, he didn't deserve to die." She reasoned.

"Oh, he certainly did." He told her, grinning maliciously. "You see, Reggie put us at risk with his incompetence. He's had a string of screw-ups lately." He retorted, getting out of his chair and sitting on his desk in front of the young girl. "Killing one in order to save many is part of survival. It's one of the tough decisions that a weaker person couldn't make. It's why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety. Do you understand?" He asked.

She simply glared back at him without responding.

"Well I wish it was different, I do. But they are weak... and we are strong. That's why it's our responsibility to Shepard the flock... to keep them safe. It's their nature to follow... not to lead."

"I know... I have to do everything for them. It's exhausting." She agreed.

"Of course it is. But that's the role you're meant to play. And we're more alike than you think. There's no way you could have lasted this long otherwise. I realized it back in that cabin. You were scared... but you looked me straight in the eye. Kept your nerve." He neared her face, locking eyes. "That's what we need if we're gonna get through this. The next generation has to be stronger than the last to... lead us out of this." He added, backing off to an appropriate distance. "Kids like you, raised the right way. The way my child'll be raised. It ain't this herd that keeps me up at night. We can handle that. It's not knowin' if I got anyone to hand this off to... but I ain't worried about that anymore."

"I'll help you... whatever you need. I know I'm just a kid, but... I'll do my best." Clementine told him.

Carver considered this, scratching his chin in contemplation.

_"Bill? you there?" _Tavia's voice came in through his hand radio.

He stood and picked up the radio, pushing down on the red button, "Yeah? I'm here." He answered.

_"The loading bay door is jacked. Troy really knocked the shit out of it."_

"How bad is it?"

_"Rails are tweaked so it wont shut all the way. I don't think it's an emergency or anything, but it's something Stan should take a look at when he can."_

"I'll get him on it. Out." He told her before placing his radio on his belt. "That fuckin' idiot. Herd on it's way and he puts a goddamn ding in my door." He ranted.

There was a brief silence. Carver was staring at her, unsure. She noticed and scratched her neck.

"What is it?" She asked.

He approached and knelt down to her level, his arm resting on his knee. "Who taught you how to survive?" He asked, raising a brow.

This question caught her off guard; she sat uncomfortably, not answering his question.

"You're smart. I know that, but... there must have been someone there to help you, when this all started. Your... parents maybe?" He pried.

"His name was Lee..." She replied in a low tone, staring down at the floor.

"Lee, huh? Tell me about him."

"He protected me, more than anyone else I've ever known... he taught me a lot of things. He wouldn't ever let anyone hurt me. He protected all of us." She said, her voice deep with grief.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common." Carver implied, standing back up.

Clementine snapped her head, standing up in the same motion and glared at him, "You're nothing like him!" She told him, teeth showing.

He frowned and began to raise his hand.

"Lee would never hit me." She said as she took a seat.

He lowered his hand and sighed. "So, where is he now?" He asked for the sake of continuing the conversation.

"He died... so that I could live... I'll bet you'd never do that for _anyone._" She snapped at him.

He appeared frustrated, his face giving off a distasteful look. He decided to sit down in his chair, slumping actually. He rubbed his forehead as he stared at the chair across the room.

"There was a time when I'd do... just about anything for the woman I loved most... unfortunately this story isn't like this Lee guy's... I failed. So, you're right; I'm nothing like the man you describe." He admitted before sending a glare her way. "You're a bright girl, Clementine... which is why I know you're planning to escape. It might even work, who knows."

She hesitated to respond, "I-"

"Don't play coy with me. Listen to me, if you and your 'friends' manage to leave, then what? Me and my people have picked the surrounding area clean. There's nothing left out there. We've seen your pal, Luke scouting and are in the process of detaining him. Thus far, we've been letting him roam. I wanted to see what he was capable of. So, let me ask you an honest question, why leave?"

They just stared at each-other for a brief time. She cleared her throat. Bill cut her off,

"You'd really rather fight the un-dead and scavenge for food and freeze to death out there? Opposed to doing some work for me in the safety of my community?" Bill questioned.

She shut her eyes shook her head, "No... I want to stay here."

A slight grin formed on Bill's face. He sat up and pulled his chair in close. "I want to make a proposal."

"I'm listening..."

"I'll let you out, let you live among my people, socialize among them, and so on... but you have to do something for me first."

She turned and eyed the door out of the room, then turned back to him.

"I want you to kill your friend, uh, Kenny, was it?"

Her eyes widened.

"You know how problematic he is. But, what I'm sure you don't know is, he's manipulating you. Does he ever bring up Lee? This is called emotional appeal. Surely you haven't fallen for this."

She frowned.

"Well, alright then. Go back to the yard. Go make your plans. It's almost su-"

"I'll do it." She interrupted.

He didn't respond for a moment. He was most definitely expecting her to decline. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I'll do it." She repeated, a focused and serious look on her face. "It's like you said, you have to kill one... to save many... it's part of survival... Lee knew that... I know that..."

Carver smiled, delighted. "So, here's what you're going to do..."


	2. The First Act

**Author's Note: I'm going to be changing the story picture every-time I make another chapter. Updates will typically be on Saturdays, a little after noon. Thank you guys for reviewing; I hadn't decided on a story to focus on but, I think I'll devote more time to this one and "Behind the wall" So long as you guys enjoy them. This story is going to get kinda dark later on in future chapters; so, look forward to that.**

Clementine stood in front of the gate leading into the now darkening yard; her unsuspecting friends were gathered around the fire, most likely deciding on how they will escape. She held her red switch-blade gently in her right hand, running her fingers across it. Troy pulled the gate up and stared at her with a frown.

"Well, you got your job. So go do it." He told her, tilting his head briefly in the direction of the group.

"What if they attack me after... after I do it..." She asked.

"I've got you covered. Just get it done already." He urged her quietly.

She took a deep breath before flipping the knife open and sliding it into her right coat pocket as she approached the group. She stared at Kenny as she made her way around the chairs and towards him. Part of her felt wrong; he is the only other person alive who remembers Lee, and to her, that was special. She shook her head and remembered what Lee told her long ago,

_"Don't trust anyone... you've got so much more growing up to do... people will see how small you are... and try to take advantage of you..."_

"Cause we all know what happened this morning! I don't know what that sonuvabitch is gonna do next!" Kenny stated quite loudly.

"So you wanna ring the dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up? How is that better?" Mike retorted.

"Because this place will be fuckin' chaos when that thing hits. No one'll be paying any attention to us." Kenny responded.

"He can't manipulate me... I won't let him..." She whispered as she neared Kenny and stood beside him, trying to appear casual.

The old fisherman turned and eyed the girl standing beside him. "Everything alright, Clem?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She assured him.

"Good. We were just going over-ARGH!" Kenny let out as he felt cold metal pierce his ribs then quickly exit.

He fell back, chair and all; grabbing at his right lung desperately and in pain. She had successfully made contact with the lung, having turned the knife horizontal.

"OH MY GOD! KENNY! NO!" Sarita screeched, jumping up from her seat and lunging to Kenny's aid.

"What in the hell?!" Mike yelled.

"Jesus Christ! Somebody! Help!" Rebecca exclaimed.

In the blink of an eye, everyone was up and panicking. Clementine bolted off towards the gate that Troy was now opening, Carver beside him, his arms crossed; a pleased look on his face. Clementine felt her heart racing as she advanced away from her former friends. Suddenly she felt and arm wrap it's self around her neck; she squirmed as a reactionary reflex before remembering she had the knife. She attempted to jab backwards but, her attacker grabbed her hand, stopping the knife, and kicked the back of her right knee, causing her to now be forced onto her knees. She gasped and ached in pain, having her back curled in an arch.

"Ahh...! Let. Me. GO!" Clementine demanded, repeatedly hitting and pulling on the arm wrapped around her throat.

Clementine stopped moving when she felt the cold of her own knife poke her neck.

"Cut it out or I'll cut out your fucking throat." A female voice whispered in her ear. "Stay back! Or I sever her head!" The woman threatened Carver and his people. At this point, she figured out who was pinning her, Jane.

Carver simply walked into the pen slowly and calmly, grinning as he approached, his revolver in his right hand.

"No. No. No. No. Please! HELP! He's dying! Oh god! NO!" Sarita pleaded, her hands and abdomen beginning to become stained in blood as she tried to stop the excessive bleeding.

Rebecca and Mike stood watching the entire ordeal on edge. Mike stepped forward,

"We need Carlos! Troy go get him before-"

"Afraid we have a hostage situation on our hands here, Mike. Won't be able to get medical attention to beardy for a long while." Troy replied.

Carver stood a mere ten feet in front of Jan and Clementine; his raised a brow and slightly tilted his head up as a way of telling her he was listening.

"I'm leaving, she's coming with me. Get out of my way and let me pass or I'll-"

A gunshot went off. Jane fell back. Clementine felt her neck receive a slight cut; she gasped as she fell back with the woman. Carver began lowering his gun. Mike and Rebecca stared in horror, unable to speak; the sounds of Sarita weeping were all that was audible. Clementine pushed Jane's arm off of her and grabbed her knife before running past Carver and turning to face the rest of the group, covering her cut with her left index in middle fingers.

"Traitor! I knew we couldn't trust you back at the cabin! You, you... you BITCH!" Rebecca snarled.

"Like you were so trustworthy to Alvin?" Clementine replied cruelly and sarcastically while attempting to catch her breath.

Rebecca opened her mouth, as if about to speak but, held her tongue, shutting her eyes with grief. Carver put away his gun, "What a mess... nice work, Clem."

"CLE-EM!" Kenny called out in pain. "Clem... Clem come here...!" He called out once more.

Clementine looked up at Carver; he shrugged. She took a deep breath before slowly advancing towards Kenny. Glares from Mike and Rebecca making her uneasy as she walked. Sarita sat beside Kenny, watching him, tears flowing down her face. Kenny laid on the cold floor, hands to his sides, staring up at the night-sky, blood everywhere. Clementine stared down at him, uncertain.

"...Why did you... do this...?" Kenny asked calmly, almost without emotion.

She didn't answer him.

"I, Clem... this..." He told her, unable to think of what to say next.

She began feeling guilty, holding her left wrist with her right hand while looking down at him. "How does it feel?" She inquired quietly.

"...In a sense, peaceful but, also... god... I'm really scared, Clem..." He answered before coughing up more blood.

"...Because you don't want to die?" She asked.

"No, it's not that... I want to remember Duck and Katjaa. In a few minutes, I'll be gone... along with my memories of them... It'll all just wither away." He told her, as a set of tears making their way down his face.

Clementine shook slightly, trying not to cry with him.

"...Just leave me to my thoughts... I want to remember my boy while I still can; his dumb little face..." Kenny told her, shutting his eyes.

She turned back to Carver, walking towards him, her head bowed downward.

"You monster!" Sarita yelled as Clementine left the pen.

"I hope you rot in hell you psycho-bitch!" Mike added.

**The next morning...**

She sat on her knees alone in Carver's chair behind his desk, staring out into the warehouse. She watched various people move boxes in and out of the room below. She sighed, she didn't know if she did the right thing killing Kenny. He used to try to force Lee to do things he didn't want to but, the memory she could remember the best was him smashing Larry's head in a rushed scenario. He at-least had a reason for doing that, who knows if Larry would have made it. Then there was Jane, she didn't know enough to tell if she deserved to die. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to. She turned herself around and scooted up to Carver's desk. She pulled the drawer open and found a small, odd looking gun, along with a few blank sheets of paper and pencils. She took one of each and laid a sheet down onto the desk while pointing her pencil, unsure what to draw.

"Hey." A female voice called from the door.

She looked up to see Bonnie standing by the door, arms crossed, a nasty glare focused on her. "I heard about what you did. You killed your friend, Kenny... Just why? Why would you do that?"

"I don't think you have any room to talk, Bonnie. Remember Alvin and Walter?" Clementine retorted with a cold grin, also returning the glare.

"You killed to get in here. I hope you can understand that, that's NOT how we do things inside these walls." Bonnie persisted.

"You're right; you get to stay because you keep your mouth shut and kill and do pretty much anything, when told to... because you're scared."

"I am NOT a mindless drone!" Bonnie yelled.

"BONNIE!" Carver yelled from the hall just outside.

Bonnie flinched, almost startled. She turned to face Carver.

"Get the fuck outta my office. NOW!" He ordered.

"Right, sorry Bill... I'll just be going now..." Bonnie apologized as she quickly brushed past him.

Carver entered and slammed his door shut. "Sorry bout that. Some don't know their place yet. In time, they will understand better."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Clementine asked directly.

He began advancing towards the chair he had tried to use to intimidate Clementine before and knelt beside it. "What? Killing Kenneth? I have reports of him assaulting his fellow workers and what not... I don't think we have a right or wrong thing to do anymore. We have the easy and hard thing now. You think I feel good about getting rid of Reggie? Or Ken?" He reasoned.

"I guess that makes sense." She replied with a smile.

"Of course it does." He returned the smile. "The herd ended up making contact with our walls. We've sustained minor damages but, nothing too bad."

"What about the loading bay door?" She inquired.

"Stan fixed it late last night. We managed to keep those bastards out with a bit of creativity." He answered. "Also, just so you know, we caught Luke this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's in the pen now. He wasn't very happy about it either."

**Noon that day...**

Clementine stood by the entrance to the pen, just off to the side where she won't be seen. She began eaves dropping on the others. Sarah, Luke, and Carlos were the only ones outside and not currently working.

"Why would she do that?" Sarah asked.

"Because she's a very bad person, Sarah. This is why I told you to stay away from her before." Carlos answered.

"Maybe... maybe she had a good reason." Sarah suggested.

"From what I've heard, it wasn't in self-defense. And now she's out of the pen." Carlos told her.

"I thought she was my friend..." Sarah stated.

"Evidently not." Carlos added.

"It'll be alright, Sarah." Luke assured her.

Clementine walked to where she could see the others and be seen. She rested her hand on the gate and just stared at them. Sarah was the first to notice her; at first she looked delighted but it faded as her father shook his head at her. They all tried their best to ignore her.

"So, now you know what it's like to be locked away like some animal." Clementine taunted. "Doesn't feel too good, huh? You know-I've been giving you guys and Bill some thought lately..."

"Go on, I'm listening." Luke told her in an agitated tone as he began approaching the gate.

"You've both, locked me up. You've both, forced me to work for you. You've both, threatened me. For me, there's only one small difference, Bill knows when it's time to do the hard thing."

Luke appeared frustrated as he glared at her, standing just mere feet from the gate.

"Nick shot at me, nobody thought, 'maybe this guy shouldn't be given a gun' until he ended up getting someone killed. Besides, I don't know the full story of what happened before I met you guys but, I know you've killed and stole on your way out... It's just common survival to bring you back; you might have started your own group and come back to hurt everyone who lives here. The other option would have been to kill you." She reasoned.

"We let you stay with us, and you ended up betraying and killing one of us. I wonder who's pitching all that to you?" Luke retorted, turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Kenny got two of us killed back at the lodge. Killing him will keep him from doing it again!" She added, not receiving a response, just a cold shoulder.

She shrugged; no longer concerned with any of them. People entered and left her life all the time now. She simply walked off in the direction of the armory. She knew her life would be different now. She no longer had to live on edge all the time, she was safe now; that's all Lee ever wanted,

_"Always be safe..."_

She smiled at the thought as she turned down a shelf, bumping into someone who was leaning against it.

"Hey! Watch it!" An older girl with dark brown hair, cut just at her shoulders barked, shoving her onto the floor.

Clementine hit the ground with a light thud and sat up, rubbing at her lower back. "Ow... It was an accident..."

"Maybe if you weren't wearing that stupid hat, you might be able to see better." The girl taunted before snatching her hat off of her head.

Clementine instantly bolted up when the girl took her hat, "Hey! Give that back! Or I'll..."

The girl raised it above her head, out of her reach, "Or you'll what? You gonna hit me? Try it; see how far you get."

Clementine glared at the girl before approaching and staring up at her. "I don't want to hurt you. Just give it back."

The girl grinned and swung a smack across her face. Clementine fell to the ground yet again; holding her left cheek in pain. "Urgh...!" She complained, her left eye watering and also red. Clementine looked up at the girl,

"Only the strong... survive..." She told the girl as she rose from the ground once more; her chest rising and falling rapidly. She clenched her fists and spread her legs in a defensive position. Determination and rage boiling inside of her.


	3. The Rage

"What? You going to cry?" The girl taunted as she stared down at a very disturbed Clementine.

Clementine reached up, past her neck and grabbed the older girl by her hair; she pulled her head down before cocking her own head back then slamming it into the older girl's nose.

"Agh...!" The girl gasped, dropping the hat, stumbling back, holding her now reddish face. "You... you just..." She said, hands shaking.

"Only... the strong will survive..." Clementine repeated, her head twitching to the side.

She rushed the girl, reaching low and wrapping her thin arms around the girl's left leg before directing force to the right; the girl fell back, hitting her head on the shelf.

"I told you... but, you just wouldn't listen..." Clementine told her as she hopped onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Shel...!" She let out before her throat was clenched, blocking her airway.

"Shut the _fuck _up. Unless you can fight me off; you're done." Clementine told her, glaring and showing teeth as she reached for a can on the shelf beside her.

"NO!" She let out weakly before grabbing Clementine's right arm, which was holding the can, and desperately pulling on the left one to free her throat. "Get... off!" She demanded before managing to toss Clem off and into the shelf to the left.

Clementine's side ached from the collision.

She got up and turned to run but, Clem grabbed her ankle, bringing her down yet again.

"Die!" Clementine hissed before grabbing the can and standing over her.

She lifted her hand defensively, Clem grabbed it, moving it out of the way before chucking the can down, hitting the girl straight in the left temple. She stopped moving after the blow; her eyes glazed over. Blood dripping from an open wound on the side of her head. After a couple of moments, the girl began jerking and shaking on the ground below her.

"I... warned... you..." Clementine let out, pointing down at the girl; she growled and breathed heavily like some kind of wild animal.

One of her pigtails came undone during the struggle. Luckily, Clem could fix her hair but, how is she going to fix _this._ This girl was clearly hurt and could possibly die or report the assault. If she survives; then it's back in another cage for Clementine. What if someone saw her?

She checked both sides of the walkway between the shelves; no-one was around right now. Clementine looked on the shelves beside her for anything that could help her; several concrete bags were stacked on the lowest shelf near her feet; a few were empty. She grabbed an empty one and laid it down in front of the shaking, puking, and possibly, choking girl. She grabbed the girl's legs and pulled them inside the large bag. She began pushing on the girl for close to a minute until she was completely hidden inside the strong, cardboard-like bag.

"Has anyone seen Bill? We got a situation up at the front that needs his attention." A man asked on the other side of the shelf.

"Shit." Clem whispered as she rolled the girl in the bag towards the shelf with the other concrete bags and hid her there.

She quickly picked up her hat and placed it back where it belonged, on her head. She began working with her hair in an attempt to fix it.

"I think Bill's in the green-house or something. Check over there if it's some sort of emergency." Another man, whose voice sounded lazier and more relaxed answered.

Clementine felt more secure but, still on edge. How is she going to get an entire body out of a ware-house full of people? What if the girl turns before she can dispose of her? The two men turned down the isle where the fight occurred; chatting away as they made their way towards her. Clem bowed her head, hoping they wouldn't notice her or try to start some sort of 'hey you're the girl who killed that one guy' conversation. With her head down, her heart stopped at the sight below her feet, blood. A small, maybe, half a foot in diameter puddle of blood laid in plain sight.

"Hey, how much longer do you think it'll be until this 'herd' rolls past?" The calm bearded man wearing glasses asked the older man beside him whom also had glasses.

"I don't know, Wyatt; I'm just the damn mechanic. Not a fortune teller." The man with short, snow-white hair barked back.

Out of desperation, Clementine stood on the blood, hoping to hide it as best she could.

"Stan; it was hypothetical. Know what that means? Gosh!" Wyatt returned.

"Want my guess? A few days; like before. Will that get you to shut up?" Stan asked just as they passed Clementine.

"Hey, kid." Wyatt greeted her briefly; he didn't stop to talk as Clem had feared.

After they passed, Clementine lifted her left foot and pulled off her shoe, then the right one. She hid them behind a stack of food cans on the shelf behind her before pulling the girl's new 'body-bag' out from the opposite shelf and down the isle. She moved as fast as she could, walking backwards as she pulled the bag. Once she reached the end of the isle she double checked both sides before dragging the bag any further. She made her way to the door she used when delivering nails to... Kenny, yesterday... The wooden barricades outside collapsed after the heard hit so, it was just one toss outside and the problem is as good as gone, for now.

"Sorry about this... whoever you are but, I'm _not _going back into the pen." Clementine whispered as she reached the door.

She dropped the bag and turned to face the door. A metal bar was constructed to fortify it further; she turned it and slowly and quietly pulled it inward. She turned towards the bag and lifted it.

"Urrghh... Just... get out of my life already..." She said as she laid the possible corpse against the door before she kicked open the door and pushed the body outside.

"...Raaaauuuggghhhh..." A walker growled as the body flopped outside.

The girl's head and upper torso were exposed at this point; the momentum from the dumping accomplished this. After the deed was finished, she pulled the door shut and brought the bar back in place; securing the door once more. She slumped against the wall beside the door, relieved.

"Phew..."

This feeling faded when she noticed a toddler standing before her. It was a light-skinned boy with short brown hair and a white shirt with blue sleeves, also wearing a small pair of blue jeans. Clementine gulped. At this point, she was praying that the child was too young to understand what he just saw.

"You don't go outside, weirdo!" The boy informed her with a giggle.

Clem exhaled, relieved. "You're right, I'm sorry bout that. Go find your mommy; she's probably looking for you."

The child stared up at her with his wide, curious eyes. "Okay." He said before turning and walking awkwardly away.

Clementine walked towards the mop in the corner of the ware-house before running back to the blood-stain she left by the shelf. She began mopping it up in circles until the floor appeared clean again. She then reached behind the cans and pulled her shoes out from behind them. She walked back to the bucket and dropped the mop inside of it. The shoes were going to have to be replaced but, for now she was going to have to wash them as best she could. She dropped the shoes inside the blue plastic bucket as well.

"Becca? You in here?" A woman with a light blue shirt and blue jeans called into the ware-house.

'Becca' is that her name?

"Becca! Stop hiding, I'm serious." The woman called out in a care-free manner. "Okay, if you don't want your birthday present!"

She wasn't going to get a response. Not now. Not after what transpired. And Becca wasn't going to get a birthday present either. Clementine _knew_ she deserved to die; she just knew it. She would have killed her instead. There was no other choice but, still, they'd never understand. She grinned as the woman's tone shifted from calm to worry.

"Becca, please! You're starting to make me worry! Please just come out!" The woman kept trying. "Becca, you come out right this instant!"

"Shel, what's wrong?" A man asked.

That confirms it; that girl _is _Becca. The girl called out for this, 'Shel' woman to come to her aid but, she didn't. She couldn't. Clementine's name was nearly cleared but, these shoes and this bucket would determine if she can make it through all of this.

"Hey! You!" Shel called to her.

Clementine's eyes widened and she turned and faced the worried woman who approached her; she had some-what short brown hair though, her bangs stretched close to her eyebrows. She shared a spitting resemblance to Becca who was, now being digested by a hoard of hungry dead people just outside.

"Shel! Slow down! Just tell me what's wrong." An Asian man with a short-trimmed black beard and semi-long hair pleaded.

"It's Becca, Vince! I can't find her; I think something's happened to her." She told him, crossing her arms.

"It's a big place, Shel. Besides, she's growing up; becoming more responsible. You can't have her on a leash forever." Vince reasoned.

Shel shut her eyes and shook her head, "I still have to find her." She took a deep breath and got down on her knees in front of Clementine with worry in her eyes, "Listen, have you seen my sister? Her name is Becca, she's got brown hair, and pretty brown eyes like mine..." Shel began describing.

"Shel-"

"She's got a funny little nose like mine-She's about a foot taller then you-She's the best go-fish player between these walls..." Tears began flowing out of her eyes; her mouth began quivering, "And she can play the guitar like a pro without trying... please tell me you've seen this girl today. PLEASE." Shel begged, placing her hands on Clementine's shoulders.

"Shel..." Vince said out of concern.

"I did see her." Clementine answered honestly.

Shel's head snapped up, her eyes wide and hopeful, "Where? When? Show me, please." Shel stood back up.

"I think I saw her go this way... She looked really sad or maybe just tired." Clementine began walking towards the stairs leading to the roof-top.

A few moments later. Clementine pushed the door open and held it open for Shel and Vince.

"Becca? Becca you out here?!" Shel called out, jogging around the rooftop.

"Thanks for the help, kid." Vince said.

She nodded up at him with a deceiving smile.

"This just doesn't make sense..." Shel cried into her hands.

Vince approached and wrapped his arm around her, "It's okay, Shel. She'll be sharing a can of peaches with you tonight like she always does. I _know_ Becca, okay?"

Clementine approached the edge of the roof, above where she left Becca. She looked down, seeing a mangled and half devoured corpse below her; organs and bones showing. The walkers seemed to have stopped feasting on her; most likely because she grew too cold. She could tell Shel, or let her live in uncertainty. It's not safe to alert everyone of a killer but, maybe she did a good job of making it look like a suicide. NO. Not until those shoes were taken care of, and the bucket was dumped.

"I hope you find her; try inside the green-house. Maybe she's sleeping." Clementine suggested or rather foreshadowed.

Shel nodded.

Some minutes later, Clementine returned to the bucket and pulled her shoes out from it. Water poured out from them and into the bucket. Luckily, there was so little blood that it blended with the water. She sighed a sigh of relief.

_"BEEEECCCCAAAAA! NOOOOOO!"_ Shel screamed from the roof above.

Clementine rolled her eyes, dropping her shoes before she ran back up the stairs and onto the roof. Several other survivors stood around Shel, some looking down at the body below. All began quietly conversing among each-other.

"What the hell happened?"

"Looks like a suicide."

"Poor thing."

"We should have been watching her."

Shel was held back from the ledge. Her cries rang out to the heavens. Her face red and damp.

Clementine felt a slight grin begin to form on her face but, turned away to avoid showing the others. She felt different. She felt powerful; as if she had the power to take away any life she felt deserving. She felt like a god. Part of her felt guilty but, after the fight, after Kenny, that part of her had gotten much smaller; maybe Bill knew this would happen. Maybe this was a test to prove that she can handle all the dirty work.

"Hey! You guys, this was no suicide." Tavia announced as she joined the crown on the roof.

Clementine felt a chill run up her spine. She froze in place as the crowd grew shocked and angry.

"What?" Shel asked in disbelief. "You think someone murdered her?! Oh god!"

"I found this can by the shelves inside." She informed the crowd as she raised a bloody, dented can above her head.

Clementine frowned under her hat as she looked away from the rest of the group. They don't have any evidence to prove she did it but, she may very well be questioned since a number of people saw her in the area at the time; she even led them outside to find the body. This murder is probably the first and it happened as soon as she was accepted into the camp. She began preparing what to tell them if they question in the future; 'I stepped in some walker blood. That's why I put my shoes in the bucket.'

For the next couple of weeks, things are going to be much more difficult.

**Author's Note: I warned you guys :) Thanks for reading.**

**Oy! You gonna leave a review or what?**


	4. The Accusation

The stock room, filled with crates stacked on large metal shelves against the walls along with several radio chargers on top of a pair of crates in the center of the room was quite the mess; walkers had forced their way inside through the door knocked by Troy; there was still blood all along the floor. They eventually managed to clear the room, and repair the door. Luckily, they were only partially hit by the herd; this is the only reason they managed to keep the horde of the dead at bay.

Clementine watched, her arms crossed, as several people continued to mop up the floors. She knew her excuse for the shoes now but, what other leverage does she have? She led them to the body, and she was in the area at the time.

"This is such bullshit..." She whispered out of frustration.

Could she just wait it out and hope she isn't accused? They don't have any credible evidence after all. Maybe it'll sort it's self out? No, she has to frame someone. Someone else has to take the fall for this. There are no laws set so, the least bit of paranoia could mean her undoing. The only question at this point was, who?

"Hey!" A woman called from behind Clem's line of vision; she turned to see Bonnie, frowning as she quickly advanced towards her.

"I know what you did!" She said as she reached her and scowled down at her; standing closer than comfortable.

"What?" Clementine replied, playing coy.

"Don't be stupid!" Bonnie quickly peered around to check who was listening before bending down and getting in Clementine's face,"You _killed _Becca... I can feel it in my gut... and I will _not _stop until you pay; do you understand me?"

"Bonnie I-"

"I don't wanna to hear it, Clementine. Not unless you're goin' to admit what you done."

Clementine turned and stared off at the others working before turning back to her red-haired accuser.

Bonnie raised a brow and turned her cheek as if to say, 'I'm listening.'

Clementine reached down and grabbed Bonnie's radio from her belt and switched it off as she held it close; Bonnie simply rolled her eyes through her frown.

A long sinister smile formed on the young girl's face as she stared up at her, and whispered, "...Yes..."

Bonnie gasped, taken aback by the girl's response, "You... You BITCH!" Suddenly Bonnie cocked her arm back before swinging it forward and landing a firm smack across Clementine's right cheek.

"...Argh...!" She let out as she fell back onto the cold hard floor, landing on the radio and unintentionally smashing it.

"Bonnie! What the fuck!?" A large black-bearded Caucasian man with a green shirt, blue jeans, and blue trucker cap yelled as he ran towards the incident. "What do you think you're doing!?"

All the people mopping suddenly stopped working and stared, clearly disturbed.

"Hank I-I-I... She! You don't understand-just-" Bonnie stammered holding her arms close to her chest nervously.

Clementine grinned as she hid her face with her arms before changing expressions; she began fake-crying, "I don't know what I did... She just-just hit me for no reason!" She said, sniffing, and forcing tears to drip down her face, making her mouth quiver; it was actually rather convincing.

"Ahoo-ahoo! stop lying! You know exactly what you did!" Bonnie beamed, pointing down at her angrily.

"That's enough, Bonnie! I'm calling, Bill..." Hank said before pulling his radio from his side and pressing the red button.

"Hank! Please hold up! I can explain this!"

Hank shook his head at her before raising the radio to his mouth, "Bill-Bill you there? We've got a personal situation by the breached area."

_"What is it?" _Bill replied.

"It's Bonnie." He said, glaring at the woman.

Bonnie placed her hands on both sides of her head as she stared down at the floor, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Hank bent down beside Clementine and outstretched a hand to her, "You okay, kid?"

Clementine nodded as she took a hold of his hand and got back to her feet, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, you're fine. Just let Bill sort this out, okay?" Hank said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Clementine stared at Bonnie, smirking while slightly raising a brow; Hank couldn't see because of her hat.

Bonnie sucked her teeth before turning away from her and crossing her arms, clearly frustrated.

A couple of minutes later, Bill arrived with Troy right behind him. "What happened?" He asked, a distasteful look on his face.

Bonnie stepped forward, "Bill! I-I-I think she's the-"

"Shut the FUCK up! Am I speaking to you? No, so keep your damn mouth shut." He snapped, clearly agitated.

Bonnie obeyed, shutting her eyes and bowing her head down at the floor.

"Now, Hank. What happened?" He repeated.

"She just up and slapped this poor girl; totally out of the blue. She was literally just standing there; I saw the whole thing." Hank informed him.

"I see..." Bill said, nodding his head before walking past Bonnie and kneeling down in front of Clementine; whose cheek was still bright red as she held it painfully. "Is that what happened, Clementine?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes yet again.

Clementine looked up at Bonnie, who stared back with stressful eyes, as if crying out, 'please don't do this' Clementine looked back at Bill, "She said... She hates how 'us kids just don't have to do anything-aren't expected to have to work...'"

"Oh really...?" Bill asked, surprised.

"Then she said... 'If we can't help out, we _have_ to be removed...'" Clementine manufactured.

His eyes widened, quickly shifting back to anger.

"Bill! No! She's lying! I never said that..." Bonnie defended. "Just... trust me... and listen to me!"

He stood and turned to face her, "So, it was YOU. You killed Becca... I must say, I'm deeply disturbed... and very disappointed in you, Bonnie."

"What? No! It was her!" She yelled back desperately.

"You really expect me to believe that this girl has the strength to fight off someone twice her size? You don't have the right to chose who can, and _can't _live here." Bill scorned, edging closer and closer to her.

She stared at him, shaking with fear.

"Tie 'er up... I want her out of my face and in the pen." He said, beaming at her angrily.

"With pleasure." Troy said before advancing towards her and pulling out some rope from his right pocket.

"Bill, I swear to GOD I didn't kill that girl, PLEASE... you got it all wrong..." Bonnie pleaded, nearly breaking down as her arms were being forced behind her back.

"Shel I need you to come here, it's important." Bill spoke into his radio.

_"...Alright..."_ Shel answered, her tone low as it buzzed through the radio.

A number of minutes later, Shel arrived with Vince accompanying her, his left arm wrapped around her back, while holding her right hand with his. Her face was red and visibly damp. Her hair messy and sticking up in various places. She looked like a complete mess. Vince let her go as they reached the group.

"What?" She asked, her voice hoarse from crying; she frowned through her red squinted eyes, making it apparent that she just wanted to be left alone.

"Bonnie... Bonnie killed Becca..." He told her, carefully and quickly to get it over with.

Shel opened her eyes and fixed her stare at Bonnie, her face drastically changing back to sorrow before her mouth began quivering yet again. Her face told how she felt, shock, anger, disbelief, sorrow, and betrayal.

"Bonnie... why...?" She asked, choking on the words as tears gently slid down her cheeks.

A set of tears flowed out of Bonnie's eyes as she shook her head, "No... Shel... it's not me... I promise..."

Clementine stared, at the pair, finding sudden interest in what would happen next between them.

"Just... TELL me..." Shel demanded, her tone shifting to frustration.

"She did it because she thought Becca wasn't contributing enough." Bill stated, pointing at her spitefully.

Shel shut her eyes.

Bonnie walked forward a few steps towards her, "Shel, Shel listen to me, please. I didn't do this. I LOVED Becca... You know that. We used to laugh together, do you remember? Shel?"

In the blink of an eye, Shel dashed forward and tackled Bonnie; both went down. Shel began furiously punching and scratching at the defenseless woman's face. Vince ran up and grabbed Shel's arms and pried her away as she screamed, enraged and sad at the same time.

"SHEL! STOP!" Vince yelled, gripping her arms and shaking her.

She latched back onto him and began loudly sobbing into his shoulder, heaving and gasping rapidly. "Becca... Oh, Becca no, no, no, no, no..."

Bonnie bowed her head as she sat up from the assault, blood dripping from her cheek. She sobbed quietly before all else.

Clementine felt like grinning but, held it in.

"...Not only did she die a brutal, horrible, AWFUL death... but, it was from a trusted friend..." Shel said, lifting her head away from Vince. "I remember holding her in my arms as a small baby, her first words... her first steps... mom was so proud of her... I was so proud of her... and you took her away from me... for a stupid fucking reason!"

Everyone in the room was visibly downcast by the emotional trauma-fest before them.

Bonnie's fate was sealed from then on. No-one would doubt that Bonnie was the killer now. Clementine turned and walked away, placing her hands on her face, pretending as if it were too much for her. She made her way into the warehouse, dawn the isles, up the stairs, and into Carver's office. She shut the door and walked across the room before she sat down in the large chair behind the desk. She stared blankly at the wall across the room.

After seconds of stillness and silence, she began grinning. Over a short, time the grin grew until she began giggling in the chair. It changed to progressively louder laughter; she stopped, placing a hand on her mouth.

"...I can't let the others hear me..." She whispered with a slight maniacal chuckle. "I can't believe how easy that was... how stupid are they?" She began covering her mouth with two hands, trying not to let out her non-ceasing laughter.

Suddenly, the door swung open; Bill entered and shut the door. Startled, Clementine made sure to compose herself.

"What a fuckin' mess..." He stated.

She stared at him blankly.

"Sorry about the language, and about Bonnie hitting you."

"What are you going to do with her?" She inquired.

He approached and sat on the desk, right beside her and looked down at her, "What am I going to do with her? For now, nothing. There will be an actual trial in a few days as to what everyone else wantsdo with her."

"What do you think should happen to her?" She asked.

He sighed and scratched his chin, possibly thinking up a response, "I don't want to let her go; no doubt everyone else wants her punished; that is an option but, what if she's not done? What if she comes back for revenge? This doesn't necessarily mean I want to kill her either; that's too good for her... and such a waste..." He leaned close to her, focusing into her eyes, "That's too easy for her; we need to exploit her... Make sure she pays for what she did..." He backed off to a normal distance. "And... perhaps, one day, she will redeem herself... like the others."

Clementine thought about this, "So, you want to give her another chance?"

"We all deserve a second chance but, we can't do that until we know we can trust her. Trust is important. And trust is real _hard _to gain, and real _easy _to lose. You understand?" He asked.

"I do." She told him, nodding her head.

"Good." He said as he got off of his desk and stood over his PA system. "You're a smart girl, Clementine. You were able to put your feelings aside for what is important for you, and everyone else. I admire that. And I can already tell that you've changed since our talks; I can see it in your eyes."

"Really?"

He didn't respond, instead he examined his PA intently. "Hey, how would you feel about working the PA in my absence?"

"Like, make announcements?" She asked, turning around and sitting on her knees, hugging the back of the chair.

He turned to her with a smile, "Something like that. I mean, I'm rarely in here and uh, it'd be a big help to have someone up here to call for announcements and someone to help keeping watch over the warehouse from up here." He explained.

"Sure. I can do that." She said, grinning.

For some reason, she had begun to like Carver. He took the time to tell her things and was almost always honest and straight-forward with her.

He moved out of the way of the PA microphone so that she could see it, "It's real simple, you just make sure it's on before you use it but, I wouldn't use it right now, what-with that herd outside. Also, don't connect it to any other wires; back in the day Rebecca left the damn thing screeching with our outdoor speakers connected, led a small herd right to us I think."

Clementine nodded, "I understand. I won't mess up, I promise."

He looked down at her, not with any kind of smile but, as if evaluating her. She looked off, not trying to make it apparent that it bothered her, or at least that she noticed; she turned and sat right, facing the desk in front of her.

"You understand why I let you out of the pen, right?" He asked, resting his hand on the chair above her.

She didn't answer him, unsure what he expected her to say.

"I let you out because, like I said before, I need someone to hand all of this off to. And there ain't no-one else in this building like you and me, Clementine. They're all weak, and pathetic. You and I, we are strong."

"What about Rebecca's baby?" She questioned, twisting her neck to look up at him.

"He's not going to lead nobody, at least not for awhile. With your guidance, he'll be ready one day." He told her, walking past his desk and towards a box lying on the chair in the corner.

"You want me to look after your baby?"

He picked up the medium sized cardboard box and walked back to his desk before placing it down in the chair in front of the desk. "That's right. I wouldn't have it any other way but, until he's ready, and if I'm gone before he can, it'll be up to you to lead these people. It's a big responsibility that I'm confident you'll be able to handle."

She smiled. Nobody had ever given her this amount of attention or encouragement, at least not since, Lee. "So, what's in the box?"

"I had Tavia go out and find a number of clothes she thought might fit you, along with a few other odd and ends. So, pick out what you like. In all honesty, that jacket you've got there is... repulsive."

With that, he turned and walked towards the door out of his office. Clementine got up and began following him. He stopped at the door, having noticed her approaching,

"What do you need?" He asked, curious as to why she were following him.

She walked up to him and, without warning, gave him a hug.

He raised his arms to his sides, surprised by the sudden gesture of affection towards him. He laughed and returned the hug, patting her on the back.

"Thank you, Bill." She said, a warm smile on her face.

This was someone who understood her better than she understood herself. She felt as if she could trust him. She felt as if she could learn from him. She felt as if he were her friend.

**Later that night...**

Clementine awoke to the feeling of her wrists being bound together. Startled and half asleep, she opened her eyes; nothing but darkness, her eyes were covered by a dark blindfold. She couldn't scream for help either, just as she gained consciousness, someone placed a piece of duct-tape across her mouth and cheeks. She had absolutely no way of defending herself, or even identifying her captors. She began squirming as she was lifted and hung over someone's shoulder and hauled off. She could hear faint whispers, indicating that there were several captors.

Could it be Bill? Did he find out about what she did? Was so being hauled off for questioning?

She felt her heart rate speed up. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She felt the blood rush to her head as she dangled upside-down towards an uncertain location. She felt her wrists scratching against rough rope.

Whoever it was, she knew it wouldn't end well for her.

**Author's Note: Real sorry for the eight hour late post but, I wasn't home. "Behind the wall" will be updated tomorrow. Really sorry, loyal readers.**


	5. The Unpopular Retribution

**Author's Note: Hello, reader. I am now going to subject you to my personal life; my house was on fire during the writing of this chapter. Or at least during the second half of it. I was home at the time and I managed to deal with it. Just a weird electrical fire that almost got out of hand. After a while, I returned to my writing; which is very coincidental, given the events in my other story.**

** I haven't revised and edited this story yet; been very depressed lately, and having trouble sleeping, the problem I've been having isn't even practical, it's just in my head. Pretty lame, I know.**

**As an interesting side note: Some other Authors will be writing their own version of this scenario. They asked me before they went ahead with it, and they didn't have to do that, so they've got my respect for that. I mean, I think they had the idea before me and want to make sure there's no confusion and all. So be sure to check out that other story when it comes out.  
**

Clementine sat, tied in a wooden chair that creaked every so often, in her green pajamas, bag over her head, her wrists felt like sandpaper after being bound with thick rope for so long. Time. How long has been in here? Most likely an hour at best. She turned her head left and right, and stretched her back, almost completely unable to move. She was shaking, trembling. The sound of several footsteps nearing her from the North-east of where she was facing became audible. She could feel the vibrations of their footsteps through her chair. After a moment, the footsteps sounded as if they were all around her before growing silent. She sat, petrified with fear. She had her enemies in this place but, they were all locked in the pen. Who were these people? A hand gripped the top of her hair, violently tugging before the bag was quickly pulled off of her head; she could feel strands of her hair tear off. Her eyes slightly watered from the pain from this. She opened her eyes to see four figures wearing black ski-masks and black outfits, each man with a bigger body-type than the last. The closest, mid-height, mid-weighted man bent down in front of her and looked into her eyes. She realized she was in the construction room where the walkers attacked her, Mike, and Kenny days before. In the room where her leg got caught on the wiring.

"Clementine. Listen. We just want the truth." The man told her before briefly turning to face the largest man in the room, "Start the Camera, Y"

"Sure..." The man said, his tone lazy sounding.

He opened a black Camera lens that was on a tri-stand. It beeped as a red light began steadily flickering, indicating that it was recording.

The first man turned back to face her after he received a thumbs up from the man with the Camera. "Now... What happened with Becca?" He asked calmly, getting down to her level and gently removing the grey tape from her mouth.

She stared at the Camera, then back to the man staring at her intently. "She was killed... by Bonnie..." Clementine answered, her voice trembling.

The man in front of her sighed and bowed his head.

"What are we gon' do now, Vin-uh... James?" The smallest man asked, his voice high and awkward sounding.

The man referred to as, 'James' turned violently towards the smaller man, "We get our answers!" He barked.

The forth man, among the tallest of the bunch kept watch by the door and motioned with his hand for this James person to keep it down. He calmed down, exhaling and turned back to Clementine who looked up at him fearfully. She was actually scared now that she knows she's overpowered and defenseless. She wanted to scream for help but, what would these men do if she decided to take that course of action? Before she could speak, the tape was placed over her mouth yet again.

"What're you doing, man?" The larger, 'Y' man questioned.

"Getting answers..."

"Don't do anything drastic, we can weed it out of her eventually, just calm down." Y suggested.

The man stared her straight in the eyes before pulling a knife from his side. Clementine felt a chill run up her back at the sight of his large stainless-steel knife with a black handle. He reached behind her back and cut her hands free before backing away by one foot. She rested her hands in between her thighs, trying not to make herself appear as if she were attempting an escape. The man quickly darted down and gripped her wrist tightly and brought her arm up above her head. She grabbed at his arm, trying to fight him off to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The smallest man demanded, lunging forward.

"Stay back, Ru- Just... stay back." James told him.

The man stopped and backed away before turning away, afraid of what will happen next.

James took a hold of Clementine's pinkie and began slowly forcing it backwards.

Her eyes widened and she began rapidly patting the man's arm and shaking her head left and right, nearly sobbing through the tape.

"Nod if you did it..." James told her.

If she said yes on that tape, did it mean she was guilty? She stared at the Camera, unsure what to do. She didn't respond.

Crack. Her pinkie was snapped back painfully. He let her go. She held her hand in extreme agony, trying to scream out as tears engulfed her face. Her body trembled violently. She watched her newly disfigured finger begin to turn purple. She let go of her arm and used her unscathed left hand to try to tear off the tape from her mouth. James gripped her hand and took a hold of her other pinkie.

"Oh my god... what the fuck is wrong with you?" The large, 'Y' man said, clearly disturbed.

James ignored him before breaking her other pinkie with a loud snap. With that Clementine jolted from the intensity of the pain and fell sideways in her chair, hitting the ground hard. Her hands close to her chest, shaking and purple. She tried for the tape again while on the floor only to be met with a dark shoe on her arm, forcing it down against the dirty floor, pressing on her pinkies. She shook and groaned out in pain as she laid on the floor; broken and defenseless.

"What happened with Becca? Did you kill her?" James demanded.

What if they decided to kill her? When they got their answers? Without Carver's Okay? She wasn't ready to take that chance. She had to hold out against their tortures for as long as she could to survive. Clementine shook her head, indicating yet another, 'no'. This frustrated James, he forced her back up and took a hold of her index finger.

"You've got ten fingers. This isn't even the worst thing I can do to you. Give it up already." James persisted.

Clementine shook her head violently, side-to-side, not wanting to look at him. She was losing it. Tears kept coming as she sat there, breathing hard and shaking harder. She felt yet another finger snap, then her middle one, and eventually her ring finger. Four fingers on her right hand now purple and arched backwards. She didn't know if she could take anymore, she felt herself slipping out of consciousness from the intensity of the pain.

"Hey... stay with me, okay?" This James man told her, slapping her in an attempt to keep her awake.

She didn't respond, instead she let herself drift off into unconsciousness.

_"Fuck... Vince, the trauma must have gotten to her..."_

She heard the name, 'Vince'. She won't forget it, hopefully. She saw black emptiness.

_"Clementine..."_ She heard Lee call to her.

"Lee?" She answered back, nothing conceivable.

_"...Don't be afraid..." _He told her.

"I'm scared, Lee. " She admitted.

_"What can I tell you to make it better?" _

"That you won't leave. Please... don't leave me... I can't do this on my own."

_"You're strong, Clem. You can do anything." _

"No, not alone, not without you."

_"Clem, it's time to go, now."_

Suddenly Clementine snapped up, and eyed her surroundings. She was cut free and left on the floor beside the chair. The Camera and the men were all gone. Her five fingers swollen and ugly. She laid, curled up in a ball in her green pajamas. She began crying yet again as she slowly sat up and looked at her hands. She decided, she has to go and tell someone. She got to her feet and slowly began making her way out of this construction site and towards the exit. She kept her hands close to her chest as she made her way to the door. She used her elbow to slightly edge open the wooden door and peak outside; she could see a few walkers outside in the distance, out in the parking lot, none close to the settlement. She pushed the door completely open and ran bare-foot outside and towards the door where she dumped Becca before. A grey, bald walker wearing a purple and white jacket with jeans several meters away noticed her running and began shuffling towards her. She saw and quickly began beating on the metal door with her right heel.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed as she beat on the door, kicking it furiously; no concern for self injury.

The walker inched ever closer, "...Raaauuugghhh..."

Clementine backed away from the metal door and began backing off from the incoming walker. Suddenly a gunshot was fired. The walker's head almost exploded before it fell down to the earth. She looked up to see Tavia on the roof holding an AK-47, a large assault rifle.

"Stay right there! Someone's coming to get the door!" The large woman called down to her.

Clementine nodded and began scanning the lot, waiting to be rescued.

**Later that day...**

Bill had left with several other survivors early in the morning for some kind of run for supplies. Word of their return had only just reached Clementine minutes ago. She sat in his office chair with Carlos beside her, working to carefully straighten each finger. She cringed and winced from the pain as she pulled her hand away each time he tried.

"Clementine, you have to stay still, so that I can work." Carlos reasoned, or rather barked.

"It... hurts!" She complained, still in deep physical and emotional trauma.

Her delusion of being invincible and god-like had vanished after being hauled off and tortured late into the night, then dumped like some sort of petty garbage. Her self-esteem, personal dignity, and happiness were all robbed from her within just a few short hours.

"I know. I've been in your shoes... see?" Carlos told her, showing his now bandaged and pinned straight fingers. "If you let me work on them, they should be fine in a couple of weeks at best. But, they'll never be exactly the same as they were before."

She nodded and surrendered, giving out her hand to him once more. He laid her palm down flat and slowly began straightening each finger. She winced from all the pain she was experiencing. Carlos eyes her arm bandage,

"How're those stitches holding up? Hopefully we won't need to redo them."

"They're okay..." She answered quietly, not in much of a mood to speak.

"Something on your mind other than your fingers?" The doctor inquired.

"I thought you hated me..."

"Well, one, this is my job now so hating people doesn't mean I can deny someone medical assistance. And... you stuck up for my daughter before. You've made mistakes but, I know you still care about Sarah. I hope you'll be able to come back from your mistakes and realize that Carver is-"

"Is what? Carlos?" Bill asked as he made his way into the room, even slightly startling Clementine.

Bill stood over the doctor as he worked on Clementine's hands. Carlos didn't respond, he simply kept working, a frown embedded on his face as he refused to look up at the man. Bill scoffed and turned to look at a depressed Clementine.

"What happened? Did you see who did this to you? What did they want?" He demanded, standing, and staring, waiting for a response.

"...They thought that I was the one who killed Becca... They tried to get me to confess..." The girl answered, or rather cried.

Carver turned away from her and stared out into the warehouse through the glass. He crossed his arms and sighed, "Why didn't you?"

Clementine's eyes snapped open, slightly taken back by this question; was he suspecting _her_ now? "Because... I didn't do it..."

"So? What good is a confession if it's forced outta ya?" He questioned.

"I thought they'd kill me or something..."

Carver scratched his chin and turned to face her. "What did they look like? Did any of them mention their names?"

"There were three... or four? One was called... 'Y' he was kinda big. Another called, 'James' but, When they thought I was asleep, they called him, 'Vince'." She told him.

His expression slowly changed, his eyebrows narrowed and he glared off away from her before storming out of the room. "That son of a bitch!"

Clementine instantly let out a smile; did he know who this, 'Vince' man was? Was he going to receive his retribution? She turned back to the doctor.

"You're all set, be careful and take it easy for a couple of weeks." He told her, patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded and stood before running to the door and quickly sticking her feet into her sneakers and making her way down the stairs, into the warehouse. She scanned the area of people moving boxes or simply loitering throughout the building. She searched eagerly, not wanting to miss what happens next. She eventually spotted Bill over by the door leading into the outer stock room. He was in front of the man Shel was with when she found her sister. His name escaped her but, it could have been this Vince person. She ran up to them and stood beside Bill as he edged closer to the man, clearly enraged.

"Bill! I didn't do anything! Where is all this coming from?" He defended, raising his hands, indicating he didn't want negativity directed towards him.

Several others began gathering to watch.

Clementine glared. Vince noticed but kept fixed on his enraged superior. She was sure this was him, she can't forget his voice, or his hands.

"Why would I harm a child? What could I possibly gain from that!?" He continued to lie.

The one thing her and Vince had in common, was their ability to deceive. It was easier for her, she is a young girl after-all.

"'Why?'" Bill repeated. "Why would you kill a man in cold blood? To help your brother with his debt, right? Seems to me that, you act out when the people you care about are hurt or need you. A noble course of action, so long as you know where to point your anger."

Vince stared at Bill, clearly frustrated. Not at all afraid.

"You think she somehow managed to kill Becca. You just can't accept that your friend, Bonnie is a murderer. So you took your anger out on poor Clementine here." Bill scolded.

"You have absolutely no evidence to back your claim! So, just back off of me!" Vince snapped, almost growling swinging his arms down in frustration.

"It's apparent to everyone that you're clearly broken. It was a bad thing that happened to Becca." Bill inferred, glaring and confident that this was his man.

"'Bad things happen to everyone, and it's hard to keep being yourself when they do...'" Clementine added, stepping forward, a mere four feet from a man breaking her fingers just hours ago.

Vince scowled at her. He clenched his fists.

There was a connection between this particular group of people. She didn't know how. She'd need to learn who's connected to who in order to preserve her safety.

Bill pulled out his revolver, "We're taking you in-"

Suddenly, Vince lunged and grabbed Clementine and pulled out a nine-millimeter pistol and pushed the nuzzle up against her right temple.

"Everyone just back the FUCK OFF! I'll SHOOT HER! I mean it!" He threatened.

Everyone watched in shock as he man handled the young girl with a dangerous weapon pointed at her. Clementine felt her hair being yanked on as she was forced to slowly back away with her former torturer.

"I should never have let you and the others stay here, you all are tearing each-other apart, and want to bring us down with you!" Bill lashed out.

Clementine was nervous, how many times was she going to be in this situation? This man has a history of irrational murder, and he just broke five of her fingers because she wouldn't answer a question the way he desired. What if he lost it and pulled the trigger?

"Vince! Vince, stop this!" A woman pleaded.

Everyone turned to the voice.

"Let her go!" Shel demanded.

**Author's Note: Do you guys think, in the regular Walking Dead game universe that, Carver actually did influence Clementine?**

**"If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?" -William Carver to Clementine about the cabin group.**

**"I don't trust her, she doesn't trust us." -Clementine to Luke about Jane.**


	6. The Conspiracy

Clementine was practically dragged beside Vince, his hand gripped tightly around the back of her neck; forcing her to keep up. As they made their way through the parking lot, walkers began to advance from all sides. Clementine felt herself begin to panic, she tried resisting his grip only to be yanked harder. Her head bopped forward, giving her an uneasy headache as she struggled to keep up. A pair of shots were fired, killing walkers that were pursuing them. Vince turned and lifted her up, his arm around her neck, using her as a meat shield once again. Bill, Hank, Troy, and Shel, had their guns raised as they followed.

"Vince, STOP!" Shel demanded.

"I have to do this, Shel!" Vince responded as he continued to move away from them.

"No! You don't! Just stop and talk to us!" She demanded.

"He's not gonna listen to you, Shel. He's made up his mind." Carver said as they continued to follow, shooting down a few walkers along the way.

Vince carried her all the way to the treeline before taking cover behind a tree, keeping his arm wrapped around her neck. Clementine tried to fight free but, it hurt to try with her fingers how they are. Suddenly, she felt the gun poke her ear; she froze. Vince cocked the gun.

"Please! Don't kill me..." She pleaded, nearly crying.

He peered past the tree, the others were still approaching.

"Stop! Or I'll kill her!" He threatened before turning Clementine around face him, his teeth showing, "Tell them you're fine." He ordered.

She looked up at him, her eyes fearful and shining. He cocked his head to the left, indicating that he was serious and wanted it done now.

"It's fine! Listen to him!" She yelled, uncertain whether they listened this time.

Vince glared down at her. She looked up at him with a more frightened stare, she was trembling.

"I'm going to ask you one last time; do not lie to me... or I'll kill you..." He told her, his right hand gripping her hair while the left one held the gun close to her face. "Did. You. Do It?" He questioned, leaning in close to her face.

She shut her eyes and nodded, turning away from him. He pushed her away from the tree. She opened her eyes and looked up at him; he couldn't look at her. His face looked unsatisfied.

"I should kill you right now..." He told her before locking eyes with her one last time. "Tell Shel... I... tell her to remember me." He said before sprinting away.

Clementine watched him run off. Bill, Shel, Troy and Hank ran and surrounded Clementine before taking shots into the woods.

"Hank, Troy, make sure he doesn't get away! Now!" Bill ordered.

"You got it, boss." Troy said before he and Hank began running into the woods after Vince.

Shel crossed her arms and turned away from the others, lightly sobbing.

"What happened?" Bill asked, placing his hand on Clementine's shoulder.

"He told me to tell Shel, 'to remember him'." She said.

Shel didn't respond.

**The next day...**

Clementine sat in Bill's office in the same chair once again, only this time, with Troy assigned to sit in the chair in front of the desk, to keep watch over her. Was it because he knew she killed Becca? Or was it for her protection? She stared at Troy, a bored expression on her face; he returned a similar stare as he rested his cheek on his hand. He sighed.

"Hi, Troy." Clementine broke the silence.

"Yup..." He responded, somewhat frowning.

"You guys ever... find him?"

"Nope." He answered, rubbing his face as he sighed.

Clementine crossed her arms. "Fine, we don't have to talk."

"Me and Jane had a thing goin'; before _ya'll_ showed up." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Clementine replied. "I guess that means you don't like me then." She said with a light scoff.

"Naw, it wasn't nothing serious; she probably wasn't into me anyway." He said, picking at his teeth.

"Um... okay then..."

"You hear 'bout Bonnie?" He asked, taking his finger out of his mouth.

"What about her?"

"She's going to be killed later this afternoon. Bill hasn't decided how; Shel doesn't even seem to give a shit about her anymore." He told her.

"Really?" She answered, unsure why she felt bad. Just two days ago she was celebrating Bonnie taking the fall for this but, now she's feeling something different.

"There won't be a trial of any sort; everyone agreed that she should be put down so, there's not much sense in dragging it out."

"How are they going to do it?" She inquired.

"Hell if I know."

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening diverted the pair's attention. Shel stood at the door.

"Yeah?" Troy greeted.

"I was hoping I could speak with her." She stated, hesitantly.

Troy exhaled as he scooted his chair back and stood before strolling across the office and walking past Shel and out into the hallway. Shel slowly shut the door before walking towards the desk, taking her place where Troy was previously.

"Hey, Shel." Clementine greeted.

"Hi there. Um, I wanted to... apologize for what Vince did to you." She said, staring at Clementine's bandaged hands.

"That's okay." Clementine said.

"Me and him are... or _were_, good friends. And I never thought I'd ever see him like this... when we all first got together, he was looked up to by everyone. Becca especially. She always saw him as an older brother. He was like, the protector I guess."

Clementine nodded.

"Anyway. One day we all decided to come here. It was great here, at first; we all had high hopes but, something's just not right anymore. It feels like we all just turn the other cheek when it comes to decisions. I mean, we're keeping prisoners now; that doesn't seem right to me."

"What else can we do about them?" Clementine asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly have to go after them like he did. They didn't want to stay here, and making them only makes this place feel more and more like a prison."

"Aren't we safer here?"

Shel shook her head with a frown, "A lot of people just died; Johnny, Alvin, Nick, Pete... and Becca. And just look at your hands. There NEEDS to be a change. And you could be a part of it."

"What do you mean?" Clementine inquired, raising a brow suspiciously.

Shel turned to the door then back to Clementine, leaning closer to her, "What I mean is, Bill trusts you; if you can lower his guard enough, we might be able to take over and start running this place the _right _way. Not _his _way." She whispered.

The door swung open again, Shel jolted, startled and turned to see Bill enter the office casually.

"Afternoon, Shel." He greeted as he made his way past her.

Shel put on a fake smile, "Hey, Bill."

"You mind giving me and Clementine a few minutes to talk?" He asked politely.

"Sure. No problem. See you later, Clementine." Shel said, quickly raising her hand as a way of saying bye before she stood, walked off, and shut the door.

Bill rested his hand on the wooden chair Clementine was sitting in, "I've got a job for you, Clementine."

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him.

They locked eyes once more; whenever he did that, he meant business. What he was going to say was important.

"I want you to kill Bonnie."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems like shit. It's shorter since I didn't want the later events to just be crammed into one chapter. Plus, I've been a little busy but, luckily school is out now so I'll have more time to write... or type? type. Also was sick during my last day to revamp.**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: No excuse for being late on submitting this; I simply got lazy but, I love you guys who stick around anyway lol. I don't do this for reviews or anything; I just like writing and aim to finish what I've started. Been encountering an issue with my other story so, that one's on hold for now. Enjoy the chapter. **

Clementine followed Bill past the shelves, towards where the' prisoners' were being kept. Most were sleeping at this point; doing this at night was better since others would most likely be bothered by the whole idea. Troy was waiting, leaning against the wall beside the pen. He lifted his head up, most likely hearing their footsteps approaching; he turned and pulled the pen gate up before picking up his AK-47 assault rifle from the floor beside him and entering, off to fish out Bonnie.

"Why do you want _me _to do this?" Clementine questioned Bill, standing to her left.

He turned and peered down at her, "You've just experienced a traumatic event; I just want to make sure you haven't lost any of that edge, and if you have, we've got to get it back." He told her before staring back out into the mostly dark pen.

"AAAHHHH!" A woman screeched out into the night.

"What's going on in there?!" Bill demanded, pulling his revolver from his side and walking inside the pen; Clementine followed.

"Hell, I don't know!" Troy called back.

"It's Rebecca! She's having the baby!" Luke yelled.

"Her water broke!" Sarita added.

"What?!" Bill yelled, pulling his radio out from his side and bringing it to his mouth, "Tavia, you there? Tavia?" He spoke into the radio as he jogged towards the corner to the left, where Rebecca was lying on the thin mattress bed.

All others were awake and surrounding her, many giving Clementine distasteful stares. Troy raised his gun, "Alright, just clear some fuckin' space already!"

_"I'm here, Bill" _Tavia answered.

"Good. Get some people to prepare a room for Rebecca; she's going into labor." Bill told her.

_"You got it." _

Bill outstretched his hand to Rebecca. Luke and Mike had managed to get the center fire lit back up at this point. Rebecca looked up at Bill with a glare, even though she was in intense pain.

"NO! This is... Alvin's baby! Not yours!" She barked at him, breathing hard.

He smiled, "You and I both know Alvin didn't have the means to procreate; it's mine now."

**Half an hour later...**

Clementine stood in front of a blue door; a screaming woman on the other side of it. She stared down at her bandaged fingers; the right one almost completely covered in white wrappings; to help protect it since the lower knuckles were bruised severely, while the left hand had just the pinkie covered.

_"PUSH!" _Carlos yelled for what felt like the twelfth time.

Clementine cringed from the sound of Rebecca's screams. At this point, she'd rather be off killing Bonnie. Wait, how was she expected to do it in the first place? Probably would have been told to shoot her. Suddenly Clementine wondered, where is her hat? She had it the day before she was kidnapped but, where was she sleeping before that?

Suddenly the screaming stopped.

_"We've got a boy..."_ Carlos announced.

There was a brief silence.

_"Wait, what's wrong with it?!"_ Bill demanded.

_"Just hold on a second; sometimes it just takes a second for the child to start breathing."_ The doctor assured him.

There was silence for a quarter of a minute.

_"He's not waking up, Carlos! Do something now!" _Bill barked on the other side of the door.

_"I'm trying!" _Carlos returned a similar tone.

Clementine stood, unsure of what to do at this point. Another thirty seconds of everyone in the other room panicking. She didn't particularly care about Rebecca's baby but, maybe she ought to help somehow; might even gain more trust from Bill in the process. She reached her left hand out towards the door and grabbed the door-knob and turned it before slowly pulling it open.

"Is everything ok-"

"...Errraauugh...!" Rebecca's newborn baby let out in a soft hiss.

Clementine's eyes widened as she saw the abomination in Carlos' arms, wrapped in a white cloth. It was pale and covered in blood. Moving it's weak limbs and neck awkwardly. It nearly made Clementine sick. Carlos looked down at it, his face in shock before shutting his eyes. Rebecca turned stared at her son and instantly her face lit up with terror and extreme sorrow, her screams of pain echoed through the room. Bill stood, unable to move as he looked upon the new-born walker.

"Clementine..." Bill said, his voice low and slightly cracking.

"Yes...?" She answered.

He approached Carlos and held his hands out for the 'child'. Carlos handed him the boy and turned away from his, crossing his arms. Bill turned to Clementine; his face emotionless and empty but, his eyes told another story. As he stared down at the child that was reaching up at him, trying to scratch him, he sighed.

"I want you to... I... He's got..." He tried to speak.

She knew what he was asking; he want her to kill it.

"I understand." She said, reaching out for the boy.

He began extending the child to her but, hesitated, his mouth slightly quivered before he carefully gave it to her. She lined her arms up; the right one under the left one, cradling the undead baby. She looked up at the grieving man.

"I guess this is normal... I can't be a friend... a loyal leader... a good man... or even a father... take good care of Todd here..." He said before walking off down the blue and yellow hallway and into the warehouse.

Clementine flinched as Todd slightly brushed his hand on her face. She just now noticed he was trying to bite her purple shirt, only leaving little bits of dark saliva instead. She cringed as she carried him into the warehouse, up the stairs; receiving shocked stares along the way. She suddenly remembered Lee, when they first arrived at the mansion in Savannah, he had to send off a boy as well. At least she wasn't alone in this. She sighed before she entered Bill's office and kicked the door shut.

"...Graauuugh...!" Todd snarled from the sound of the door shutting.

"Easy there, Todd." She said as she walked up to the desk and carefully laid him down on top of it.

She wincing in pain from her fingers.

"Now... how are we going to do this..." She said, looking around the room.

She noticed the box of clothes Bill gave her two days ago on the floor beside the desk; she had already went through it and picked out what she liked, leaving the rest inside the box. It'll have to do, as a coffin. She dragged the box from the side of the desk and stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry, Todd." She said before reaching over and grabbing him, ignoring the pain in her fingers.

She placed him down into the box, layering a grey sweater over him.

"Okay... now what do I do?" She asked herself before stepping over the box and nearing the metal filing cabinets below the sky-light.

She fished through each of them, finding either paper, or just miscellaneous junk.

"Nothing in here that'll help." She inferred before moving to the desk.

She pulled open the drawer, revealing the small, antique-like gun from earlier. She picked it up, and briefly examining it she took a deep breath and took position over the box once more. Todd had managed to move the sweater off of him in the short time she looted for a weapon to kill him with. She took aim at Todd's head and stared into his empty white eyes.

_"Shooting things... it changes you, honey... I don't want you getting used to it..."_

Clementine cocked the small gun, leaving her left pinkie out as she did so. Her arm shook as she aimed at him. She'd killed walkers countless times before but, this time it was different. It couldn't hurt her in any way. She still has to do it. She slowly pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye, Todd..."

She fired the gun.

**Author's Note: It is what it is. ;)**


	8. The Wicked

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm a lazy author. Been uh, chatting... with a girl... Anyway, I'll try to keep this story going as best I can. Sorry, you guys. Also been trying to get a damn job and apparently in order to bag groceries, you need to cut all of your hair just because you are male. Sorry, Laci Green; it's so bad that you're required to wear make-up to work (Even though she's wearing make-up in all of her videos). What did you call it? Oh yeah, "Corporate sexism" because men don't have to do anything like that to get a job, right? Man, women sure are systematically oppressed in America... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The sounds of tools whirring and hammers smacking against wood drowned out all sound. Clementine looked down at her hat. Some guy found it and recognized it as hers. Probably since she had been tied to so many chaotic situations. She had grown notoriety within these walls. Some thought she was just unfortunate. Others were unsure about her. And a few, despised her. She stared into the pen to see faces of regret, and sadness.

It's been six weeks since the death of her son; Rebecca refused to eat, or even talk. She screamed out in grief during the small hours of the morning. Nobody considered stopping her, for they shared her pain, and knew it would be futile to try. Everyone within the pen had something to mope about. Clementine knew they'd have to go; it didn't look too good in the eyes of the other residents to leave them suffering but, it wasn't safe to bring them in. Shel thinks they should be put out of their misery. Maybe she was right. She spoke as if she'd had experience with this situation.

Bonnie knew her time was short, especially now that Clem's hands had healed properly. She watched the pen gate all day from her bed, ready to spring up at the sight of it opening. Her hair was untamed. She had dark circles under her eyes. She glared with hatred at Clementine who taunted them all with her presence; watching them being her main hobby.

Sarita has a strong will. Even though she was suffering from the loss of Kenny, she tried to help the others as best as she could but, she had her moments where she'd break-down.

Mike also tried to help. He seemed to be the one everyone inside the pen looked up to. Always patient and understanding.

Luke always did his best to help but, it's apparent that his mind is heavy with guilt.

Carlos was probably the most fortunate one in there; his daughter is alive. But he's beginning to tire from the amount of work he's been forced to do. He's been playing nice, most likely for his daughter.

Sarah occasionally greeted Clementine but, was quickly scolded by anyone besides Carlos. Most days she'd try her best not to acknowledge her.

Luke stood and approached the gate to the pen, a menacing look on his face. Clementine backed away from the bars just before he reached her. He slammed his hands against the gate, a loud banging sound erupted.

"Why don't you just leave us alone! Haven't you done enough!? Huh?!" He yelled furiously.

She merely grinned at him before placing her hat on her head. He just kept glaring, slowly moving away from the bars; aware of her lack of empathy.

Tavia approached the gate and stood beside her, "Clementine, why don't you go see if Shel needs any help with anything? She seems to need you a lot these days."

"Alright." Clementine said, content with the reaction she received.

"And keep it down in there, you don't want me to tell Bill you've been causing problems." Tavia told him.

"Won't happen again." Mike assured her, patting Luke on the shoulder.

With that, Clementine trailed off in search of Shel. The two of them were beginning to become fast friends. Occasionally, Shel would voice her opinions on how things should change. It was apparent she wanted to be in charge.

After a couple of minutes, she spotted Shel sitting at a pick-nick table alone, elbows on the table, her hands balled together and supporting her head. In a praying fashion but, she looked as if she were deep in thought. After approaching from her left flank, she tapped on Shel's shoulder, slightly startling her.

"Oh, Clem. Hey." She greeted, a warm smile on her face after recognizing her.

It was strange. After others accused Clem of killing her sister, she treats her like nothing happened.

"I was just bored and thought I'd come talk to you." Clementine told her, returning the smile.

"Wow, I feel _really _special now." Shel teased.

"You know what I mean." Clementine rolled her eyes before sitting down on the bench beside her. Her legs facing away from the table.

There was a brief pause in the conversation. Shel looked over her shoulder before speaking. "You never seem to have time to talk before... anyway, I was wondering... do you think Bill is alright? I have never seen him like this before." Shel said, whispering almost.

"I think, he really wanted to be a dad. He told me he wanted to make sure he had someone to take charge when he's gone but, I think he was really looking forward to the baby anyway."

"It must have been hard to put him down then. I don't envy you there."

"Well, I think he needed it. Bill, I mean." She suggested.

"Seems like he's been having you do the hard thing lately. Every-time. And now with Bonnie..." Shel inferred, her voice slightly irritated.

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"It's nothing." Shel said, lightening her expression.

Shel truly believed Bonnie was the killer of her sister. She knew Clementine was going to kill Bonnie. Did she want to do it instead? It's odd, it seemed like they were good friends based off of what Clementine was told. Why is she so steadfast to believe without a doubt, that Bonnie was the killer? Regardless, it didn't hurt Clem in anyway, so she couldn't care less. This is a fortunate outcome for her.

"So... have you been thinking about what we've been talking about?" Shel asked, whispering, and giving her a serious look.

Clementine delayed to answer, putting some thought into her response. Shel appeared very interested to hear what she had to say; staring at her intently.

"How would we do it? What's your plan?" Clementine inquired.

"I-I don't know... maybe we could, poison him? You think if we get some lurker 'venom' or something, put it in his food, and wait? You think that'll work?"

"Maybe."

"It's all up to you, only you can get close enough to take him out." Shel said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Bill is more experienced than Shel. He founded this whole place, or at least it sounds like he did, how would she do any better? Maybe, she doesn't have to be in charge. Maybe Clementine could take over things. Hundreds of survivors under her command wasn't such a bad idea but, there were factors to consider; would they be alright putting a kid in charge? There was a way it might work, but, she'd need Bill's help first.

"I'll have to think about it." Clementine answered honestly.

Shel peered past Clementine. Clementine turned to fix her eyes on whatever Shel was staring at; Bill, and Troy were approaching. Clementine, and Shel stood, unsure why they had assault weapons. He stopped a few feet in front of them and motioned to the pen.

"It's time." He said.

It took a moment for Clementine to fully realize what he meant by that. She nodded.

"Remember the room where you woke up in? Where Vince left you?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Go there, we'll join you in a moment."

Clementine felt a slight smile creep up on her, but, she did her best to restrain it. It had already caught Bill's eye though, and he didn't address it.

"Shel, how's about you take off for a bit? I'm sure Clementine will be fine without you."

Shel walked off, not saying anything. Her body language, and speed were evidence enough that she was bothered by something.

After a minute or two, Clementine was outside, walking along the newly repaired wooden barricade. It was also where Becca was dumped, then found. She was hesitant to open the door back into the room she was tortured in. She just didn't feel the same after what happened. She wanted to get back at Vince but, now she couldn't. She pushed open the door to see the usual tools, and planks of wood. Not much had been finished in here. She heard a slight grunt from the back room. She froze instantly, then she heard it again. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the back room, and peered around the hinge of the door; Vince was tied up, and left squirming on the ground. A thick piece of tape over his mouth, brown and quite rough looking rope tied tightly around the jean material of his ankles, and the cotton of his grey sweat-jacket. He was tied so tightly that, it was almost a little disturbing to watch but, Clementine entered the room, and grinned devilishly down at him. Suddenly, all those bottled up feelings she had before began quickly returning.

"I see you've met our friend here." Bill stated loudly as he entered with Troy forcing Bonnie into the room, she was bound by her arms before being sat down in the chair Clementine was tortured in.

Troy quickly began tying her legs to the chair.

"Please! I didn't do it! Tell them, Clementine! I didn't kill anyone, I swear it on my life!" Bonnie pleaded, her breaths quick and frantic as she squirmed endlessly.

Vince's eyes widened as he rolled and squirmed on the ground, caught, and defenseless; like an animal. Before long, Bonnie was bound to the chair by ropes around her waist, and ankles. A think grey piece of tape was quickly placed over her mouth during her ceaseless pleas. Bill approached Vince, sat him up, and ripped the tape from his mouth. It didn't affect him pain-wise, he simply got straight to the point,

"Let her go! Okay? It wasn't her, it was me, I confess! Now let her go!" He demanded.

Troy dropped what appeared to be a rolled up cotton fabric of some kind in front of Clementine. Maybe a quilt?

"What's that?" She asked as she looked down at it.

"That's your arsenal, now make this entertaining, will ya?"

Clementine stared at the roll before bending down and pushing it to the right; it unrolled into five feet of various surgical knives, blunt objects, hooks, ice picks, pliers, BBQ lighters, and scissors.

"NO! Clementine! You don't need to do this!" Vince told her.

The sound of his voice only fueled her anger. She picked up a pair of scissors and approached Bonnie, she took position behind the chair, and began snipping off huge chunks of her hair. Before long, Bonnie had nothing but, an unevenly cut boyishly short haircut.

"Uh, is that it?" Troy asked.

"Just give me a second." She replied.

Clementine made her way back to the tools and picked up a half a foot-long surgical knife. She took position behind the chair once more and pulled it back, slamming onto the ground. Bonnie was shaking, and crying as she stared up at the knife in Clementine's hand. She bent down, and placed the knife on it side against the top of her forehead. She dug into her skin, instantly causing Bonnie to spasm. Clementine cut down, slicing flesh from skull, each cut making Bonnie scream through the tape. Before long, Clementine cut a good chuck of flesh with plenty of her ginger hair attached to it off. She held it up and tossed it, it splattered on the floor. Vince appeared enraged, and disgusted, unable to do anything.

"Fuck, man! She totally just scalped that bitch! I think I'm gonna be sick..." Troy stated, surprised and disgusted himself.

"Mind getting her up for me?" Clementine requested as she bent down in front of her tools once more.

Bill and Troy did as she asked, the chair creaked before finally being returned to four legs. Clementine returned to Bonnie with one of the BBQ cookers in hand. Blood dripped down Bonnie's face as she trembled in pain. Bright red was all you could see on the top of her head. Clementine pressed the trigger on the burner and brought it up to Bonnie's scalped area, she began cauterizing her work. Bonnie cringed and shook, all as she tried moving her head away but, to no avail. Eventually Clementine managed to burn the entire wound. She sure was glad she wasn't in Bonnie's shoes right now.

"What do you think, Vince? You think she did it? This might just get some answers out of her." Clementine taunted.

"Just... just stop... KILL HER ALREADY!" He pleaded.

Clementine grinned and picked up a pair of pliers. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Bill and Troy approached, "What do you need?"

"One of her hands please."

"But, of course, my dear."

Troy held her left arm while Bill cut the ropes to release her right arm. Once freed, he forced it forward, despite her efforts to fight him off. Clementine took the pliers and gripped the nail of Bonnie's index finger before quickly forcing it upward; nail separated from flesh, and blood dripped from her finger. Bonnie vibrated from the pain, she held her eyes shut tightly as tears forced their way out. Clementine gripped her middle finger before forcing that nail up and off as well. The crunching/cracking sound could make anyone cringe.

"Won't have to worry about nail polish anymore, Bonnie." Troy said.

Clementine dropped the pliers and returned to her her tools. Bill, and Troy worked to tie her back up, despite the pain in her fingers. Clementine returned once more with a small knife, maybe two inches in blade-length.

"Hold her still for me." She requested.

Troy put Bonnie in a light choke hold, "How's this?"

"Perfect." She said.

Clementine placed her left thumb on Bonnie's lower eye lid, and her index finger pointed to the ceiling. Bonnie's eyes moved frantically in all directions. She pressed the knife into her eye and dug upward, and around the eye, blood began dripping out from her socket, and down the blade. Bonnie struggled and shook and cried as she endured intense pain. After half a minute, Clementine managed to pop the eye out, though, the eye was badly mutilated, it still managed to look somewhat round. It hung from the optic nerve about an inch or two down. Clem quickly sliced the nerve and held the damaged eye up to Vince before tossing it.

"And you think, this girl didn't kill Becca..." Vince stated.

Bonnie passed out, her other eye shut now.

"Should I?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and uh, lobotomize her." Bill consented.

Clementine placed the knife inside of her empty eye socket and jabbed upward. Bonnie exhaled, before growing still. Vince hung his head from where he sat and was forced to watch.

"You monsters..." Vince said, before beginning to lightly sob.

Bill patted Clementine on the back, "Thank you, Clementine. Now, go on back into the warehouse and get yourself cleaned up."

There was blood on her hands and sleeves. She strolled out from the back room, and approached the door back outside. She felt, different as she walked over to the door leading into the warehouse. She stopped, and stood where Becca was dumped, a faint bit of blood stained to the ground; could it be hers? A smile formed on Clementine's face, she felt joy like she hadn't in a long time. Whatever was gone was back now, and whatever it was, it was here to stay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This was an, interesting chapter. Right? Right. Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**


	9. The Loyalty of Betrayal

**{Author's Note}: **Lots of bullshit lately. Doesn't matter. Been delaying this too much. You guys deserve better. Thanks for reading by the way. Oh, and my friend 'Epic Hobo Chuck' is doing some sort of forum discussion about the walking dead. This douchebag knows more about the walking dead than anyone else I know; Games, Tv, Comics, books; he's a huge fan. So, check in with him. He's a cool guy.

* * *

Vince had been over worked for nearly a month now. Due to his rebellious nature, he received a number of beatings from Troy, or Hank, and on occasion, Bill. He was so unpredictable that, he wasn't even allowed inside of the pen. They kept him locked in an empty maintenance room; only ever allowed out for food or work; often at gun point. He was hardly groomed to say the least. His hair and beard grown and messy. He would often lose the 'right' to eat for a day; he's probably dropped close to twenty pounds because of it. He never spoke. Nobody is quite sure if he's lost his mind yet.

Shel continued to pressure Clementine about her proposal. Part of her didn't feel like Shel's intentions were completely noble.

The others in the pen have been quiet lately. They followed all instructions without question, and were always orderly and respectful. It's possible they could be planning something. Or maybe they're too afraid to be killed off.

Clementine sat in Bill's office; as usual, in his chair. Tavia told her that he wanted to see her about something she wouldn't specify. Maybe a lecture? Some philosophy of his she was forced to sit through? Or another assignment perhaps? None of these ideas interested Clementine. She feels like she understands what Bill's methods and principles are all about, and his assignments were usually about leadership training where Bill would have her study blueprints he drew for simple builds and repairs around the settlement; Troy never took her seriously when she took charge of a building project. It felt like Stan was just humoring her.

She sighed as she moved her fingers; hey were often stiff and irritating. Each time she cracked a knuckle, she regretted not torturing Vince instead.

Bill pulled open his door and peered inside, "Oh, you're here, good."

"Aren't I always?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Good point." He said as entered and promptly shut the door before approaching the desk, "Now, I'm planning a run in an hour, and I thought, 'why not bring Clementine, she might learn a thing or two.'"

An interesting change from the usual mundane tasks he had in mind for her. "Sure, what do I need?"

"We'll have a pistol ready for you, and I also want to test your judgement; for people, I mean."

Clementine was confused, "What do I have to do?"

"Not much just, pick out who comes with us on the run."

"I can do that?" She asked.

Bill turned and began walking towards his door, "Come on, Clementine."

* * *

Minutes later, Bill had around a dozen people lined up. All seemingly confused as to why a child was sizing them up. She stepped in front of a long haired blond woman, maybe in her late thirties, average build, green eyes. She smiled down at Clementine. To this, Clementine frowned and kept walking, "Not her."

In response, the woman scoffed.

As she slowly walked past each person, similar to a drill officer; she was aware that none of these people took her seriously.

"_Fuuck_..." A lazy voice groaned.

Clementine recognized the voice and turned her gaze to the end of the line of people; a large man with long hair, and a beard, wearing glasses, and a brown jacket with jeans and black sneakers stood impatiently, stretching his arms. She began walking towards him. He turned his gaze, having noticed her in his peripheral vision. Once she reached him, she crossed her arms. He appeared slightly uncomfortable as she stood in front of him and stared up at him.

"You're name's... 'Y' right?" Clementine asked, smiling confidently.

The man cleared his throat; he knew, and she knew he was in that room with Vince.

"His name's Wyatt." A shorter, dark-skinned young man beside him informed her.

She turned and took her place in front of him. He had a frown on his face. She sized him up before raising her index finger, "Your name's-"

"Russel." He spoke up yet again, staring down at her, crossing his arms.

"I want these guys." Clementine said, turning back to Bill.

He nodded, and took a pair of AK-47's from Tavia standing beside him, walking them up to the two men Clementine chose. They grabbed their weapons and stared at them awkwardly. Everyone else began to walk off in various directions.

"I guess we're all set then." Bill said.

* * *

Clementine sat in the passenger's seat of the large white moving van. Wyatt sat behind the wheel, never speaking. Occasionally, she would cough on purpose, making him slightly flinch each time. Bill, and Russel were driving the van ahead of them. Outside were mostly trees, and occasionally an already looted gas station. There were pockets of snow in the road and trees. Wyatt wasn't allowed to run the heat; it wastes fuel, according to Bill. Clementine began to grow bored of Wyatt ignoring her.

"I know you were in that room with Vince, Wyatt. It's fine." She broke the silence.

Wyatt delayed to respond, "Are you sure?"

"You could've helped but, I know you didn't agree with it; you were just trying to side with your friend, that's all. Just, don't treat me like an idiot."

"Wow... okay then. Yeah, I'm real sorry 'bout that. Vince was convinced Bonnie didn't do it so, I didn't know what to do at the time."

"It's fine." She said, still slightly resenting him.

She knew she couldn't keep causing issues and making enemies. The whole Becca incident put her well-being at risk; she needs to learn to control her feelings.

"So, how'd you make it through all this crap?"

A difficult question for her. "I had this friend. He looked after me for awhile, and taught me..."

Clementine drifted off.

_"Don't trust anyone..."_

"Uhh... you okay, kid? You look like you're about to cry."

"Oh it's nothing. I had a friend, and his name was Lee... he looked after me for awhile, and... I met someone else who claimed to have something I needed but..." She told him before trailing off again.

"You know at first my friend, Eddie and I were in all of this alone. We watched each-others backs for awhile. Then, we got separated. Now I don't know where he's ended up."

"Yeah..." Clementine said, staring out her window.

"You never know who or what you've got, until it's gone. I wish I had been less of an asshole to him."

Clementine couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something wrong. She wondered what Lee would think. No matter what, it seemed like he'd just do anything to protect her. Kenny might have had it coming; given everything he's done, or might have done when he was gone. Jane shouldn't have put that knife up to her throat. Becca was an accident, and it wasn't her fault she lost control; she did provoke her. Bonnie got Walter and Alvin killed. Everyone has done wrong at some point. There is no more room for good people. So, why can't she shake this guilt?

Suddenly, the leading van turned into a red-bricked warehouse, surrounded by a square shaped chain-link fence. The entrance appeared to have been crashed open since, not only was it open but, the right fence gate had fallen off and was bent.

Moments later, both vans were parked on both sides of an abandoned pick-up truck near the wooden door leading into the ware-house.

Clementine climbed down from the truck, pistol in hand. Her and Wyatt regrouped with Bill, and Russel in front of the door.

"Alright, Clementine, what do you think we should do?" Bill asked as she approached.

"Go inside and look for supplies?" She answered somewhat hesitantly.

"So, that's your plan, huh?" Bill asked, a patronizing smirk on his face.

"Is there more to this?" She retorted, slightly irritated; crossing her arms.

"There could be a dozen lurkers roaming about in there. And, it's probably pretty dark in there as well. Are you telling me, that you're going to just walk right in there?"

"Can we get moving? I don't feel right just standing around here." Wyatt urged, looking over his shoulder.

Before Bill could snap on him, the wooden door swung open. All eyes and guns turned in the direction a moment after they heard the sound of loud creaking. Once Clementine had fixed her sights in the direction of the door, a man wearing a blue and white a ball-cap, a thick pair of brown sideburns, and denim jacket, had a six-shooter revolver up against Bill's left temple, and a small pump shotgun in his other hand, which he aimed at Wyatt. His eyes were wide, and menacing. His expression changed to surprise when he laid eyes on Russel. He smiled.

"Ass-wipe! Is that you? You haven't changed a bit!"

Russel simply glared and kept his assault rifle raised.

The man then glared back at Wyatt. "And don't think I've forgotten what your pal did to my friend, and what you did to my hand! I guess this is a great big reunion for me! Friends, and friends all around to see me again!"

Bill didn't speak, he slowly began reaching for his revolver whist not moving an inch as a gun was pressed against the side of his head.

"Now, all of you, put your guns down. I trust you all understand what happens if you don't." He said, but, very calmly, and almost with a smile though, you could sense the frustration in his voice.

Clementine looked at Bill; then to the stranger. Maybe Shel was right. Maybe she wasn't doing right following this man.

_"People will see how small you are... and try to take advantage of you. Try to make you do things that you shouldn't..."_

_"I won't let them!"_

Clementine suddenly felt her primal anger rise to the surface, and a hint of realization as well. She turned her gun, and poked Wyatt's side with it. She had let someone manipulate her before, and it caused her friend, and protector to get killed. She's let it happen a second time. And she's let herself be changed by his madness.

"Huh?!" Wyatt said, alarmed, slightly flinching then realizing what happened.

"You heard him. Put your gun down." She said, nearly showing teeth as she spoke. She continued pressing the gun against him.

"Ahahahaha! This girl is great. A very loyal one. Though, not too different than you, Russel." The man taunted as he turned his shotgun to Russel.

"Fuck you, asshole. You know why I left your crazy ass." Russel snapped keeping his gun raised.

Bill glared at Clementine, clearly frustrated. The look in his eyes was unlike any glare he's ever given her before. He was mad. He gave up his attempt to grab for his gun after seeing Clementine's betrayal. There was a brief silence during the stand off. Guns raised, tensions high as nobody spoke.

Wyatt dropped his gun, after a quick nudge from Clem. Russel kept his gun raised; he knew this guy somehow, and he was content on not backing down.

"You will regret this, Clementine..." Carver, her former mentor, and manipulator told her, as he suddenly grabbed for his gun.

Three, or four shots were fired in the blink of an eye. Clementine got down as soon as they did. Wyatt took off running back to the truck. When Clementine reopened her eyes and lifted her head up, she saw, Carver, Russel, and the stranger on the ground, a few feet away from one another. The stranger fared better than the other two but, he suffered a bullet wound to his lower right arm, and one in his shoulder; a red stain starting to cover the denim of his jacket. And as for Russel, and Carver, both suffered fatal shots to the head. Carver's left eye was missing, a bloody red hole replacing it. Russel's face was completely unrecognizable as he laid in the concrete; blood pouring everywhere; his head pulverized by a shotgun pellet.

Clementine locked eyes with the wounded stranger; fear, and uncertainty building up inside of her.

He peered past her, "Quick! Shoot HIM!" He said, moving his left hand away from his wound and pointing to Wyatt as he began climbing back inside the truck.

Clementine turned, and took aim, firing each shot, one-by-one. Her bullets clanked against the hood of the van. And shattered the windshield. Wyatt managed to start up the van, and began driving in reverse; Clementine kept firing until her gun began clicking. Wyatt turned, and drove off at high speed. Clementine stared off as he got away, dropping to her knees.

"What have I done...?" She said.

"Well, you let that asshole get away." The stranger answered somewhat groaning from the pain.

Clementine began lightly sobbing into her hands. She knew her future in that settlement; the one she sacrificed so much for, was gone. And for what? To honor Lee's last words? He was nearly gone when he gave her his cryptic advice; he didn't know what he was saying. He was probably in shock.

"Heeey, there, there, girly. Don't feel so bummed about it; that's not the first time that asshole has managed to avoid his fate but, I think you might have hit him at least once." The stranger said, his voice getting progressively louder; indicating that he was approaching her.

She turned and looked up at him from her place on the ground.

"Cool hat you got there." He said, smiling warmly down at her.

She didn't trust him but, he seemed like an alright guy.

"Thanks. I like your hat too." She said, not yet returning the smile.

"Wanna trade? Name's, Nate, by the way."

"Clementine." She introduced, managing to grin as she wiped her face.

"Do you want to come along with me, Clementine? I could look after you, I guess, if you want. Been a little anti-social lately. Being alone with fucking corpses for months and all but, yeah might be fun. Nothing weird I assure you." He offered, outstretching his shaking left hand down to her.

This guy seemed alright. Maybe he was different. Like Lee. Or maybe he was just like her.

She stood, and took his hand, shaking it with a nod, and an accepting smile.

* * *

**{Author's Note}** I hope you people liked this chapter. Let me know what ya'll think ;) I'll try to be more consistent in the future.


End file.
